


Day Dreaming (Too Close For Comfort)

by jaorange



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Future Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Yandere Hinata, mildly OOC Hinata, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaorange/pseuds/jaorange
Summary: "Why am I tied to your bed?""Who says it's my bed?" Shouyou says, shrugging."Why am I tied to any bed that's not my own?"Shouyou fakes a look of surprised innocence. "You'd rather be tied to your own bed?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 25





	Day Dreaming (Too Close For Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> not enough yandere content in this fandom

The room is cold and quiet. Shouyou can hear the other’s slow, soft breathing. He leans up onto his elbows over the soft white pillows that are arranged all around and between them, soft like how he always imagined clouds would feel. He looks over the side of Kageyama's face, the lines of his features, and thinks  _ you're just as pretty as you were in high school. _

He wonders if he's still as much of an obtuse asshole. Shouyou, for one, has certainly changed. 

He must have gotten too close or breathed on his face too hard, because Kageyama's eyes tense for a moment, then drift open. When he sees the pair of eyes staring back at him, he jerks backwards, as far as he can go while laying down, and wakes up pretty quickly. 

"H-Hinata?" He tries to sit up straighter, but the ropes around his wrists pull tight. They're fastened to the base of the headboard, underneath the mountain of pillows. "What are you doing? Where are we?"

Shouyou smiles and sits up. "Wow, you haven't insulted me yet! This is already going better than I thought it would."

Kageyama pulls against the ropes again, as if they'll let him go this time if he asks nicer. "Hinata, tell me what's going on."

Shouyou springs up and jumps off the side of the bed. He doesn't look away from Kageyama, and Kageyama doesn't look away from him. Shouyou doesn't say anything. He just walks around the bed, circling Kageyama, and reaches out for the nightstand. On top of it sits a pitcher full of water, two empty glasses next to it. He pours himself one, still keeping eye contact with Kageyama, and drinks slowly until the whole glass is gone. 

He sets the glass back down on the tabletop silently. "There's nothing in this water," he says. "Thirsty?"

Kageyama's jaw has dropped open. He takes in the implications of Shouyou's words and tries to swallow nervously. Tries to, Shouyou thinks, because he hasn't had anything to drink for just over six hours. He nods, pushing himself upright. His hands are fastened so that he can't get more than a few inches between his fists and the mattress. 

Shouyou smiles. He knows it's not as cheery as it used to be, but it's still sweet, and probably still like looking into a lightbulb. He fills the second cup. Kageyama has no reason to suspect that the cup itself might have something in it. He crouches on the edge of the bed and knee-walks to the center where Kageyama is. "Go slow so I don't spill anything," he says.

Kageyama nods and tilts his head to meet the cup. He's been surprisingly docile so far, uncharacteristically agreeable; even suspiciously so, given the state he woke up in. He's wearing different clothes than he was when he went to bed, he's tied to someone else's bed in a room he's never seen, and an old high school rival/friend/teammate is giving him water that he's been sure to mention is not drugged. Shouyou wonders how afraid he is. 

Kageyama finishes the glass and Shouyou pulls it away, leaning back on his heels to set it on the nightstand. He turns back to Kageyama to find an assessing stare. "That's the Kageyama I remember," he remarks, smiling. "I was wondering why you hadn't started shouting yet."

Kageyama scowls. "I'm not gonna shout, dumbass. I just want you to tell me why I'm tied to your fucking bed."

Shouyou's eye twitches at the word "dumbass." His hand shoots out like a spot of lightning across Kageyama's face so hard that he falls to the side, wrists trapped underneath his body. Shouyou puts a hand on the back of his shoulder to keep him down.

"Don't call me that," he says, voice sober. 

Kageyama is taking shaky breaths under his palm. His eyes are open, and shocked, and a little terrified. The visible side of his face is red in the shape of Shouyou's hand. "Okay," he says. "Okay, I won't call you that. Can I call you Hinata?"

Shouyou scoffs and rolls his eyes, letting go of Kageyama's shoulder and sliding off the bed. "Obviously," he says, pouring himself another glass of water. Kageyama struggles to sit up without the use of his hands. 

"Okay," Kageyama says again. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

Shouyou tilts the glass back and drains it before responding. In his head he's counting backwards from a minute. "What do you mean?"

At that, a familiar flush of frustration and indignance comes to Kageyama's face. "What do I mean?" he sputters. "Why the fuck am I—"

Shouyou shoots him a warning glare. Kageyama knows he doesn't like vulgarities. Kageyama snaps his mouth shut and starts over, taking deep breaths. "Why am I tied to your bed?"

"Who says it's my bed?" Shouyou says, shrugging.

"Why am I tied to any bed that's not my own?"

Shouyou fakes a look of surprised innocence. "You'd rather be tied to your own bed?"

Kageyama has to look away for a moment to collect himself. Shouyou indulges in a silent giggle. "Why," Kageyama starts again, looking up, "am I tied down, here, with you?"

Shouyou gives him another sweet little confused scrunch of his brow. "Who would you rather have tied you up?"

Kageyama drops his head. "Goddamn it," he whispers. It takes visible effort for him to lift his head again, which he seems not to notice for himself. He's too busy glaring at Shouyou, who quirks a smile right back. "Hinata," he says earnestly, "please tell me what I'm doing here and what you want from me."

Shouyou pouts sympathetically like you would at a whining puppy. "Sweetie," he says, walking forward to take Kageyama's face in his hands, "you're here so we can spend some quality time together. It's been too long, don't you think?"

Four, three, two, one. Kageyama's baffled and desperate expression fades back into one of deep, drugged sleep. This nap should last about an hour, Shouyou muses. He stacks the cups up and takes the pitcher in the other hand to bring to the kitchen. It's just enough time to cook dinner.

Despite what he'd insinuated to Kageyama, it  _ is  _ his bed, and it is his apartment, on the seventeenth level of a regularly inhabited high-rise. It has a lovely floor-to-ceiling view of the city that he's looking forward to Kageyama seeing when he wakes up for dinner.

Speaking of which. Shouyou cleans the dishes in his hands and sets about pulling things from the fridge. The sun should be setting soon, and he wants to take advantage of the natural light while it lasts.

Kageyama wakes easily enough when Shouyou puts a gentle hand in his hair to stir him. He grumbles for a moment or two, before flinching like a struck dog at the sight of Shouyou looking down at him. He's still wearing his apron, and this time he's left the door to the room open behind him.

Without the heat from the stove next to him, Shouyou realises that it's quite cold in here. He smiles sheepishly at Kageyama, who still seems to be in a daze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let it get so chilly." He reaches down to Kageyama's hands, which he pulls away on reflex. He doesn't have very far to go, though, and he relaxes automatically when Shouyou begins to loosen the knots keeping them fastened. None of his blood flow has been cut off, Shouyou notes with pride. He'd practised the ties on his own feet for long enough to get the hang of the right amount of pressure. "You can keep a blanket on while we eat, okay?"

Kageyama's stare is wary and unwavering, like Shouyou's an optical illusion. He swallows, and his voice comes out a little thick. Shouyou’s rubbing his wrists to make sure he has full feeling in them. "You said there wasn't anything in that water."

Shouyou smiles at him, taking his hands properly to pull him to the side of the bed. There's a throw blanket on the end of it and a pair of socks on the floor next to the nightstand. Shouyou kneels in front of him and grabs the socks, pulling them onto Kageyama's feet while he answers. "There wasn't," he says, smiling up at him. "I think you were still tired."

Kageyama shakes his head but doesn't say anything. He doesn't know how to catch Shouyou's lie. 

Once his socks are on, Shouyou stands. He pulls the blanket over Kageyama's shoulders and steps back for him to stand up. "Come on," he says. "I made curry."

Kageyama should be just famished enough to border on desperate. He stands on command. "Good," Shouyou says, smiling. He lets Kageyama hold the blanket in place himself, turning to walk out of the bedroom. He knows Kageyama will follow, because he doesn't have anywhere else to go and because he's probably already thinking about how to get away, and the exit is most likely to be in this direction. Shouyou isn't worried about him getting away.

Beyond the threshold of the bedroom is an open-plan apartment, with one door on the opposite side that leads to a bathroom and a door nestled just beyond the kitchen that leads to the hall. Kageyama idles about, not sure whether he'll be scolded for exploring, while Shouyou plates the food.

"Go ahead and explore, to get it out of your system," Shouyou says, setting the plates on the dining table. It's a four-person table in front of the windows at the side of the room facing the city. Kageyama's inching towards the front door. Shouyou doesn't stop him, only passing behind him to reach the icebox. "Go on," he says, looking over the top of the refrigerator door at him. "Try it, so you can see."

Kageyama narrows his eyes. "See what?"

Shouyou reaches into the fridge to grab two bottles of water. "So you can see what happens when you try to leave."

Shouyou lets the door fall shut, banishing the wall between them. He tilts his head to the side and looks at Kageyama like he used to look at someone when they suggested he stop pushing himself so hard or insinuated he couldn’t meet a challenge. He must seem demented enough to scare Kageyama away from the door, because instead of reaching for the handle, he says, "I'm hungry."

Shouyou smiles. "I'm not surprised. Come over here."

They walk back to the dining table. Shouyou puts the bottles down. Kageyama moves to pull out a chair, but Shouyou stops him. "Not so fast," he says.

Kageyama looks at him. He takes his hand off the chair, which pleases Shouyou infinitely. "Kneel on the floor," he says.

"What?" 

Shouyou's smile is normal and friendly. "Kneel on the floor, Kageyama."

"Why?" he asks. His grip on the blanket is failing, and he pulls it back up over his shoulders anxiously.

Shouyou frowns at him. It’s a frown he’s taken his time to explore, to make the most of an unhappy grimace on his bright, cheery face. The effect is immediate and obvious; Kageyama's hand tightens on the edge of the blanket, and he sways back so far he has to take a step to catch himself from falling. 

"Come stand in front of me," Shouyou says.

It's obvious that Kageyama doesn't want to. He's probably already expecting to get slapped again. He does so slowly, staying out of arm's reach. "Closer," Shouyou says.

"Hinata, please—"

"Closer, Kageyama." His tone is becoming less and less forgiving. He watches Kageyama mentally tally who could get to the door faster. Shouyou waits for him to think better of it.

Eventually, Kageyama's resolve crumbles a tiny bit more. He steps forwards into Shouyou's reach.

"Thank you," he says, smiling. "Now, kneel."

Kageyama takes another five seconds to consider why he's being asked to do something mildly ridiculous, and whether or not he should. He ends up gently lowering himself to the floor.

Shouyou takes in the sight of Kageyama looking up at him. He's frowning apprehensively, looking cowed, and a small bruise is forming on his cheekbone, where Shouyou slapped him earlier. He breathes a sigh and sits at the table. "Okay," he says, opening one of the water bottles.

"Okay?" Kageyama asks. 

Shouyou nods. "Come sit down up here and eat."

Kageyama just looks at him for a few seconds, incredulous. Shouyou looks back.

"It'll only get colder."

Kageyama frowns and stands up, blanket barely clinging to him before he pulls it up again. This time when he puts a hand on the back of the chair it's with a touch of hesitation, like Shouyou will still change his mind.

He’s not sure about the food until Shouyou starts to eat. He’s gazing out over the horizon, trying to give Kageyama a sense of freedom to look over the food and choose whether or not to eat it. When Shouyou is almost halfway done with his plate, Kageyama hasn’t yet picked up his spoon. Shouyou takes a gulp of water to clear his mouth before speaking. “I’m not going to ruin your trust in me by poisoning or drugging your food,” he says. He’s meeting Kageyama’s gaze, which flicks back and forth between him and the plate. “I know you’re hungry,” Shouyou adds. “It’s either eat now or wait until breakfast.”

Kageyama is still frowning at his plate, but reaches out for his spoon. Shouyou looks away as he starts to eat, back to his own food. “Good,” he says.


End file.
